As the speed of electronics increases, electrical connectors are desired that are capable of high speed communications. Electrical connectors provide signal connections between electronic devices using signal contacts. With electronic device miniaturization and high speed electronic communications becoming more prevalent, the signal contacts will be very closely spaced. Often, the signal contacts are so closely spaced that signal integrity becomes a problem.
One method for improving signal integrity is removing the plastic material in the contact area of the contacts. In this manner air will be the main dielectric in the contact area of the contacts. However reducing plastic material in the contact area of a connector part poses problems regarding positioning and supporting of the contact portions of the signal contacts. Therefore, a need exists for a high speed electrical connector design that reduces the plastic material while maintaining a guaranteed support of the contact portions of the signal contacts.